


Firefly

by RomaNatty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaNatty/pseuds/RomaNatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano has not always enjoyed living at Spain's house as a child, but there were times where living with the tomato bastard wasn't bad at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> A Nation!AU songfic and one of my first works.
> 
> Written by romanatty (me)  
> Beta'd by super-cholo (@tumblr dot com)

It was a warm summer night at the house of Spain and everyone - residents and guests alike - were starting to turn in. Maids bustled around making sure every country staying in the house had what they needed for the night.

No one paid any mind to the smallest country residing there; running, dodging and trying really hard not to trip himself or anyone else. He sighed in relief when he finally reached his destination and clutched his tomato shaped pillow as he snuck into the bedroom.

Spain's bedroom was the biggest by far in comparison to the others in the house, decorated with flags and the colors of the country he represents. Said man was busy getting dressed when he peeked in the mirror to see his little protectorate. He grinned.

"Ah, Roma! What a wonderful surprise. Have you come to sleep here tonight?" He asked, turning once his shirt was on to smile at the now blushing child country.

"Sh-shut up, bastard. My room is too cold, dammit." Romano grumbled, looking at the floor, trying not to think about his real reasons for sleeping with the tomato bastard.

"Ah, really? Mm, must speak to the maid about that." Spain murmured to himself, then smiled and gestured to the bed. "Make yourself comfy then, Roma. You brush your teeth and everything?" He asked as Romano climbed onto the bed and laid down right in the middle of it. Spain tried not to complain that he was overtaking the bed; he knew that was exactly the boy's intention.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Spain. Just turn out the lights already." Romano grumbled, making a face at the too-cheery Spaniard. Spain sighed and complied, turning off the lights and crawling into the bed. He lightly nudged the little nation over, but Romano didn't complain. He was too busy staring out the window over the bed.

"Hey... what's that?" Romano asked, pointing up. Spain followed his gaze fast enough to catch a little light flashing right on the windowsill. He smiled and chuckled a little.

"It's a firefly, Roma. They come out at this time of the year." Spain explained. Romano tried not to look interested, but was too engrossed in the weird bug's flashing.

"Why is it doing that? Lighting up." He wondered, then caught Spain's grin and turned red. "C-cause it's annoying, dammit. I'm trying to sleep and that thing is keeping me up." Spain chuckled at the (lame) excuse.

"Ah, of course mi corazon, of course. They do that to communicate. It's a little like Morse code. Certain amounts of flickering sends a message to other fireflies." As he said that, they saw a bunch of similar flashing outside from behind the glass of the window.

"Wow." Romano murmured in wonder. Spain grinned, delighted at the response he got from the normally aloof little nation. He slowly sat up and opened the window, letting the firefly out. Romano grumbled a little, saying something along the lines of 'about damn time', but Spain didn't pay him any mind. He was content knowing that Romano had a cute, curious side to him after all. He planted a kiss on the little one's forehead and sunk under the covers.

"Buenos noches, Roma~" Spain murmured and fell asleep. Romano, however, stayed up, spluttering and internally swearing at the sleeping ditz next to him. He rubbed his forehead fiercely and looked back out the window. The fireflies were still flashing and buzzing around, almost dancing in the air.

Romano watched them for a while, then wondered idly if his little brother knew about them. That wuss Austria is probably too boring to have anything as cool as this in his home. Romano smiled a little to himself smugly as he thought about rubbing this in his brother's face.

_"Ooo really, fratello? You saw shiny glowing bugs? Ve, that's amazing!"_

_"Heh, yep. They were dancing around and everything. It was pretty and you missed all of it!"_

_"Aww, but I want to see iiittt!"_

_"Too bad! You'd be too stupid to comprehend it, anyway. You wouldn't believe your own fucking eyes if 10 MILLION fireflies lit up the world as you fell asleep. They fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere."_

_"Why? Are they crying?"_

_"Yeah, but out of pure fucking happiness to be in Spain and not lame old Austria."_

_"Vee, fratello, that's rude! Mr. Austria's place is really pretty!"_

_"Not as pretty as those fireflies. You think me rude, but I'm the one that gets to stand and stare at that beauty. It's almost as beautiful as nonno's home was."_

_"Can I come see them sometime fratello?"_

_"If you get lucky, but I wouldn't count on it."_

_"Aww."_

Romano chuckled to himself, enjoying the mental image of his brother's heartbroken expression. HA! That'll teach the bastard.

"Roma?" Romano blinked and looked over to see one of Spain's eyes open and looking at him.

"W-what, dammit? Why are you still awake?" Romano scowled at him, turning red. Spain eyed him for a moment before sitting up, sleepily rubbing an eye.

"Well, I was asleep, but then I heard you laughing. You okay, Roma?" Spain frowned, putting a hand to Romano's forehead. Romano slapped it away.

"Dammit, don't touch me! Th-the fireflies are distracting me.!" Romano grumbled. Spain chuckled and, to Romano's shock, scooped up the little one in his arms and cradled him to his chest.

"W-what the hell, you bastard? Let me down!" Romano wriggled, but only half half heartedly when he felt how warm and comfy Spain was, and also how sturdy his arms were. There was no way he could escape even if he wanted to.

"Ah, but I want to help you get to sleep. It's too late for a little one like you to still be awake." Spain smiled. Romano grumbled, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"Dammit, shut up. Don't treat me like a little kid." The child nation pouted. Spain chuckled and said nothing; just held his protectorate close and began humming a tune. After a moment, he strung the humming into soft singing.

"I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems"

He peeked down at Romano. He was still awake, but his eyes were drooping. He didn't say anything, not a swear or a grumble. He was, however, still glancing out the window at the fireflies. Spain smiled, the rest of the made-up song coming to him.

"Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs"

He gave the nation in his arms a squeeze, who would've grumbled if his interest wasn't piqued by the mention of fireflies.

"As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread"

He proceeded to lightly rock Romano, seeing the child was yawning and his eyes were closing.

"I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep"

His voice slid to a whisper when Romano cuddled into his hold and began drifting off. Spain smiled gently and laid back, still holding the little guy and falling asleep as well.

_**~*~*~** _

Centuries later, it was summer once again. Romano was no longer a child, but now the fully grown and independent Lovino. The silly Spaniard that was his boss wasn't any longer, but was now his boyfriend Antonio.

While Lovino was getting ready for bed, Antonio was already in it, laying on his stomach and staring out the same window he had many times before.

Like many previous summers, there were fireflies fluttering around and blinking their bright lights. As the years went by, Lovino lost the interest he had in them as a kid; though the two didn't forget the moments they shared watching them in the past.

Antonio felt the bed dip as his Lovi crawled in, but didn't look away from the show going on outside. After a moment, Lovino lost his patience.

"Oy, what are you looking at, bastard?" He frowned, eying the soft look in his lover's eyes.

"The fireflies, Lovi. They're really pretty tonight." Antonio smiled at the smaller male. Lovino's eyebrow rose and he peeked out the window. He, of course, would never forget the first summer he saw the fireflies and the summers that followed. As he grew older, he grew a little bored of them, but the memories were still vivid in his mind.

He still recalled thinking of telling Feliciano about the fireflies, which he did. He also remembered being disappointed that Feli had, in fact, already seen fireflies at Austria's house. So much for rubbing it in his face.

_"Vee, fratello, why are you so upset? Fireflies are pretty! They make me so happy~"_

_"Shut up! Who cares about the lame fireflies at Austria's place?"_

_"Mm... fratello, do you think I'm weird?"_

_"You're weird in so many ways, it's not even funny. Be more specific."_

_"Kiku says I'm a little strange because I hate goodbyes. He says that goodbyes shouldn't be mourned unless it's final. He thinks I'm silly for getting upset over them."_

_"...Th-that's not weird. I don't... like goodbyes either."_

_"Really? Is that why you're upset, because you had to say goodbye to Big Brother Spain?"_

_"Wh-! No! That's not it at all!"_

_"You were crying, though. Your eyes were misty."_

_"Chigii! Shut up, dammit. that wasn't crying. I yawned and my eyes watered."_

_"Ooh, vee. Okay, fratello."_

Lovino let out a soft sigh. He had been lying, of course. He was a little teary-eyed when he left Spain to go live with his brother. Only a little, though, and he'd deny it if anyone asked.

When he was alone during the summer, he'd look out his own window to see fireflies. Every day, there'd be less and less as fall came and he'd wonder where they all went. He liked to think that Spain caught them all in a jar and kept them safe until the next summer. At least he'd know where they are when his dreams got strange.

Lovino chuckled, ignoring Antonio's brief questioning glance and turned out the light. "Enough with the bugs, bastard. Go to sleep." He sunk under the covers, catching Antonio's absentminded nod.

Lovino closed his eyes and tried counting sheep to help get to sleep; for some reason, he couldn’t seem to get a lot of it for the past few days. He always felt worn, but he couldn't fall asleep until much later.

After a few moments of restless shifting around, he felt Antonio get close to him. Gathering the Italian in his arms, he began to hum and, gradually, the hum turned into soft singing. Lovino smiled; he knew the melody well.

"I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep"

He'd never admit it, but he had always loved hearing that lullaby. The Spaniard made it up himself just for him, and it brought back so many wonderful memories. Antonio fell asleep before Lovino did, as he sang the rest in his head.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

 


End file.
